Number 13
by Ayionna
Summary: Un lourd secret, une folie, qui "le" ronge, une mère et 7 jeunes filles assassinées, 5 futurs victimes et 4 adolescents aux sombres passés .. dont un sera le monstre et un autre la 13 victimes .. Trouverez-vous le coupable ? Et qui sera .. le Numéro 13 ?
1. Memories

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà donc la version originale de ma fic' ! Seuls les personnages changent, Jasdevi remplace Yuu et Yuu remplace Tyki ! Vu que la fic' est finie, les parutions se feront plus rapides ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 1_

_Memories_

« Dis moi ! T'es pas un peu jeune pour fumer ? »

Le roux ignora totalement l'intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans son jardin secret, une vieille grange abandonnée en pleine foret. Il aimait si réfugier quand il allait mal pour fumer ou rester dans le silence le plus total pendant des heures, allongé sur la paille.

« Tu t'es encore disputé avec ta vieille c'est ça ? Continua l'intrus en s'allongeant à coté du fumeur.

- Je ne peux même pas fumer une cigarette en paix sans me prendre une raclée, alors qu'elle fume comme une cheminée de son coté ! »

Son ami s'assit à coté de lui et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de la joue du roux qui grimaça de douleur. Il avait des griffures rouges sur la joue droite. Le blond prit, comme souvent, la bouteille de désinfectant et du coton et désinfecta la blessure du roux.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore utilisé cette fois ?

- Le bouquet de rose blanches du salon. Répondit le roux en enlevant la cigarette de sa bouche et en soufflant une bouffée de fumée qui fit éternuer son ami.

- Lavi ! Ne me souffle pas ta fumée au visage !

- Pardon ...

- Laisse moi deviner, soupira le blond. Vu ta tête, il n'y a pas que ça ? Tu t'es encore fais plaquer ? Lui demanda t-il en rangeant ses affaires.

- Pourquoi tu demandes si tu le sais déjà ?

- Tu devrais faire attention, c'est quand même la troisième ce mois-ci.

- Elles disent toutes oui et quand elles ont eu ce qu'elles veulent, attention, affection, cadeaux, elles te quittent comme si de rien n'était, les filles sont toutes pareilles.

- T'es vraiment pas fini ! S'exclama le blond. Ce ne sont pas les filles le problème, c'est toi ! Si tu n'avais pas un joli minois à tout te faire pardonner, plus personne ne viendrait te voir ! Tu es trop possessif et tu n'as pas assez de douceur ! Ton amour fait mal …

- Je .. Je sais .. mais j'ai beau faire tous les efforts possible .. je n'y arrive pas ... »

Il regarda Lavi, tête tourné sur le coté, versant toutes les larmes de son corps, assit sur la paille. Il le prit dans ses bras et le blottit contre lui. Lavi passa ses bras autour de son ami et se serra un peu plus contre lui, éclatant en sanglot.

Si sa mère l'avait aimé au lieu de le mépriser, il saurait peut être comment faire pour aimer sans faire mal, sans en être étouffant.

De ses 16 malheureuses années, seul Jasdevi était resté près de lui, le réconfortant, l'encourageant.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'était que la mère de Lavi était dans la la grange, dans une marre de sang et de pétales blancs. Elle était pâle, vidée de son sang, démembrée et était la première victime d'une futur longue liste de massacres, dont l'un des deux garçons allait faire partit.


	2. 8 mortes, 1 disparue

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà donc la version originale de ma fic' ! Seuls les personnages changent, Jasdevi remplace Yuu et Yuu remplace Tyki ! Vu que la fic' est finie, les parutions se feront plus rapides ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2_

_8 mortes, 1 disparues_

Monstrueux, tout simplement monstrueux, Jasdevi n'en revenait pas, une tasse de café fumante à la main, assit sur une chaise sur la terrasse du café du coin, il lisait la page des faits divers du journal. Un autre corps de jeune fille avait été retrouvé, démembré, dans le parc de la ville. C'était la huitième en un an et surement pas la dernière à la vue de l'article qu'il avait sous les yeux, qui parlait d'une nouvelle disparue.

A chaque fois depuis un an, un corps était retrouvé dans le parc et une jeune fille était enlevé le lendemain. Un tueur en série, irrégulier, d'une extrême violence, ne laissant aucunes traces sur ses victimes, faisant tourner la tête des policiers. Il n'osait imaginer le sort des jeunes filles en captivité.

Il entendit la chaise en face de lui bouger, il baissa son journal et regarda le nouveau venue s'assoir.

« Yo, petit lapin ! S'exclama Jasdevi en faisant la bise à son ami.

- Yo, tête blonde ! Répondit Lavi. Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Nouveau corps retrouvé, la boulangère à eu des jumeaux et j'ai pu terminer plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- T'en a de la chance ! J'ai dut me taper deux heure de Phylo supplémentaires à cause des crétins de la classe ! T'a bien de la chance de ne pas être dans leur groupe ! »

Un silence plana autour d'eux, Lavi commanda quelque chose puis observa discrètement Jasdevi. Le soleil donnait l'impression que ses cheveux étaient d'or, ça le rendait magnifique, cette vision lui fit penser à une soirée passée quelques années plus tôt, ils devaient être en troisième, tous les deux dans la même classe. Ils étaient assis ici même, un long silence s'était imposé, puis ils étaient partis chez Jas, dont les parents étaient absents, pour réviser, et après une ou deux heures, Jas avait tourné la tête vers lui, et Lavi l'avait embrassé. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un mois. Puis finalement, un samedi soir, avaient couché ensemble, un moment que Lavi ne pourrait jamais oublier … Quand il y pensait, il pouvait sentir les mains chaudes de Jasdevi le caressant , ses lèvres frôler et baiser son cou et son torse, leur corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

« Ça va Lavi ? T'es tout rouge !

- Ne .. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ! Répondit il rapidement en perdant un peu ses couleurs »

Le problème, était que le matin même, quand Lavi s'était réveillé, il avait aperçut Jasdevi qui s'habillait rapidement, le blond, s'apercevant que le roux était réveillé, lui avait dit qu'ils n'auraient pas dût, c'était un erreur et ils s'étaient quittés, Jasdevi était rentré directement chez lui.

Jasdevi et Lavi restèrent un petit moment au café, puis partir vers le centre commercial.

« Et si on allait à la salle d'arcade ? J'ai une petite revanche à prendre ! S'exclama le roux avec un grand sourire narquois et provocateur.

- C'est d'accord ! Mais tu vas encore perdre ! Tu es prévenu ! »

Ils partirent en courant vers la salle d'arcade. Trois heures plus tard, dix victoires pour Jasdevi, qui n'avait laissé aucune chance au pauvre Lavi, dégouté.

« Bon ! Je ferai mieux de rentrer maintenant !

- Ooooh ! Lavi ! Tu as peur d'une nouvelle défaite ?

- Non ! J'ai juste une tonne de choses à faire pour demain ! Alors bye bye ! Finissa t-il en remettant son manteau et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Menteur ! C'est surtout pour une fille, non ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est mignonne ? »

Lavi se retourna, sa passant la main dans les cheveux, gêné, légèrement rouge.

« Ouais .. enfin .. bon je vais être en retard ! salut ! »

Lavi se précipita dehors, sans laisser à Jasdevi, la joie de l'embarrasser avec d'autres questions. Le blond sourit, il savait que Lavi était avec une fille depuis un peu plus d'un mois, elle s'appelait Chomesuke. Dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais vu Lavi sourire autant quand il était avec lui. Et quelque chose au fond de lui, s'en dégoutait, il était parfois jaloux en le voyant avec des filles. Lui aussi avait été avec le roux, il y a deux ans et il savait à quel point le jeune homme était plein de vie, son sourire et sa bonne humeur étaient contagieux, malgré ses maladresse. Il regrettait d'avoir rompu avec lui, Lavi lui manquait, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, comme avant, de respirer son parfum, de l'embrasser avec passion.

Un jour, où il était venu chez son ami pour la préparation d'un exposé, il avait eu envie, en le voyant, aussi sexy, le regard sérieux et le visage calme et concentré, de le prendre par le col, de le jeter sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour plus sauvagement et plus passionnément qu'à leur première fois. Mais il s'était abstenu, prétextant un mal de tête, car Lavi lui en aurait voulu, c'était lui qui l'avait quitté, il ne devait pas craquer. Mais il espérait que le jeune homme est encore des sentiments pour lui.

« Bon, il serait temps que je rentre moi aussi »

Jasdevi prit son manteau et mit son sac sur son épaule, il partit de la salle d'arcade et regarda à nouveau le journal, puis sa montre.

Il était l'heure de régler quelque chose ….


	3. Berceuse funeste

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà donc la version originale de ma fic' ! Seuls les personnages changent, Jasdevi remplace Yuu et Yuu remplace Tyki ! Vu que la fic' est finie, les parutions se feront plus rapides ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 3_

_Berceuse funeste_

_*** Deux jours avant***_

Quelle heure était il ? Depuis combien de temps était elle ici ? Où était elle d'ailleurs ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit noire, mais elle pouvait distinguer quelques poutres de bois au plafond et les murs, elle essaya de bouger, mais elle s'aperçut très vite que ça ne servait à rien, ses pieds et ses mains étaient attachés par des chaines. Le sol était couvert de paille, elle se leva et tira de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne céda, il n'y avait que le bruit des chaines, s'entrechoquant, qui résonnait dans la battisse.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire autant de bruit. Il pourrait venir voir et s'énerver. Dit une voix lasse et fatigué de jeune fille.

- « Il » ? »

La nouvelle regarda à coté d'elle, enchainées au mur se trouvaient deux autres jeunes filles, elle put percevoir qu'elles étaient couvertes de bleus et de cicatrices. L'une était châtain, les cheveux mi-longs, le teint pâle. L'autre était brune, de longs cheveux lisses trainant par terre, des traits asiatiques.

« Oui « Il ». si il t'entent, il va venir et je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'en sortira pas dans un bon état !

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? »

Un grand silence plana, la première prisonnière prit un cailloux et gratta le mur, la brune resta immobile.

« Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas … tu le sauras bien assez tôt de toute manière !

- Et … elle .. qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

- Je grave mon nom sur le mur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que ce salopard se souvienne de tous les noms des filles qu'il a tué. Lui répondit la brune avec hargne.

- Dis moi … quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux châtains.

- On est dans la nuit du Mercredi je crois …. »

La fille aux cheveux châtains se mit à trembler et à sangloter, la brune la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, les chaines étaient assez longues pour au moins permettre ça.

Fô ne comprenait pas, pourquoi réagissait elle comme ça ?

« Lenalee ! Je ne veux pas que se soit aujourd'hui ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Tout va bien Miranda, calme toi. mentit Lenalee »

Une sonate au violon retentit dans la nuit. La sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven, angoissante, reposante. Une berceuse funeste. Parfois « Il » aimait en jouer .. C'était son morceau favori. La berceuse s'arrêta, un homme ouvrit la porte et s'approcha. Miranda était pale, pleurant silencieusement. L'homme la décrocha du mur et l'emmena avec lui.

De son coté, Fô était prise d'un doute, ce visage dans la nuit, elle n'en était pas sur .. mais le visage de l'homme lui semblai familier … c'est sur ! Elle le connaissait ...

Lavi laissa échapper un bâillement et ferma le piano en face de lui. La soirée avait été longue, Chometsuke avait bu à s'en rendre saoule et il avait dût s'occuper d'elle au moins jusqu'à 2 heures du matin et elle n'était pas venu à l'école aujourd'hui. Il soupira, bien que la jeune fille soit adorable, attentionnée, drôle … quand elle buvait de l'alcool il était difficile de la faire arrêter.

Il se leva de sa chaise, et alla prendre le violon adossé au mur. Il était déjà tard mais il avait promis à Jasdevi de lui apprendre un morceau au violon après les cours. Il était donc dans la salle de musique au dernier étage en train de l'attendre, cela faisait déjà 10 bonnes minutes …. Le silence régnait et Lavi plaça le violon et commença à jouer, une mélodie douce et entrainante, il ferma les yeux et profita de sa musique.

Quand son ami entra, Lavi ne s'en aperçut pas et continua de jouer, les yeux fermés. Quand il eu fini de jouer, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec surprise Jasdevi assit en face de lui, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il regarda l'heure, il jouait déjà depuis un quart d'heure.

« Qu'est ce que tu jouais ? Demanda le blond.

- Un morceau de j'ai fais moi même ...

- Tu es doué .. Tu me l'apprendras ?

-Déjà, termine d'apprendre la sonate au clair de lune et on verra bien ! Ricana le roux en lui tendant le violon.

-Bien ! « Messieurs Bookman ». ironisa le blond en plaçant le violon pour commencer son cours particulier. »

Pendant que Jasdevi jouait sa partition, Lavi alluma une cigarette et en souffla une bouffé de fumé. Jasdevi la lui enleva de la bouche et l'écrasa parterre, puis ils se remit à jouer.

« On ne fume pas dans l'enceinte de l'école … Si tu continu comme ça je n'aurai bientôt plus de prof de violon !

-Toi aussi tu fume je te signale ! Grogna Lavi en s'étalant sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse, boudeur.

-Mais seulement en soirée !

-Gnagnagnagnagnagnagna. «

Se fut la seule chose que le jeune borgne put dire pour sa défense. Le cour reprit juste après, Jasdevi continua de jouer et Lavi lui apprit la suite de la sonate au clair de lune. C'était la musique qu'il devait jouer pour le concours organisé par le lycée, il était dans deux semaines et Jasdevi avait demandé à son ami de l'aider pour avoir toutes les chances de son cotés. Le blond arriva à la fin du morceau.

« Et voilà !

- C'était magnifique

-Serai-je plus doué que toi ?

-Même pas dans tes rêves Jas !

- Bon il commence à faire nuit … On devrait rentrer.

-Je te raccompagne ? Je ne peux pas laisser une jolie demoiselle sans défense rentrer toute seule chez elle à cette heure. s'exclama le roux en ouvrant la porte et en s'inclinant en direction de son ami, l'air chevaleresque.

-Tu vas voir si elle est sans défense la jolie demoiselle ! »

Et se fut une course poursuitequi s'engagea dans les couloirs puis dans la rue jusqu'à la maison de Jasdevi, cette course se poursuivit même dans l'appartement où elle se transforma en bataille d'oreiller dans la chambre. Jasdevi fut le grand vainqueur par forfait. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, épuisés, l'un à coté de l'autre, le visage paisible.


	4. Nouvelle victime ?

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà donc la version originale de ma fic' ! Seuls les personnages changent, Jasdevi remplace Yuu et Yuu remplace Tyki ! Vu que la fic' est finie, les parutions se feront plus rapides ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 4_

_Nouvelle victime ?_

****** La nuit ******

Il revenait avec Lenalee, il l'a jeta contre le mur de bois et rattacha ses liens, puis partit. La pauvre fille avait de nouveau de nombreuses plaies sur tout le corps, elle paraissait épuisé, à bout de force, en regardant un peu plus son cou, Fô put voir comme une marque de frottement, … une marque de corde surement …

Elle, il ne l'avait jamais emmené en dehors de la « remise » , ou « salle d'attente » comme l'appelait Lenalee. Elle savait juste que la remise était une petite salle au fond d'une grange …. Peut être à la campagne … Et Fô entendait à chaque fois les cris de douleur de Lenalee quand elle sortait de la remise avec lui …

« ça peut aller ? Osa demander Fô.

- Oui … tout vas bien, tout vas aller mieux maintenant ….

- Lena … Lenalee ? »

La jeune chinoise venait de sortir un long morceau de verre brisé de sous son haut, une longue entaille s'était dessiné sur son ventre, elle le prit dans ses deux mains et le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir qui fit froid dans le dos à Fô.

« Je n'ai plus rien a craindre, c'est terminé, ce fou ne me fera plus de mal …. »

Lenalee s'effondra, le morceau de verre planté dans le cœur, tomba à terre sous les yeux horrifié de Fô, son âme quitta peu à peu son corps, tout comme son sang, tachant la paille ….

******.******

« Aller Moyashi ! Réveille toi ! Hurla l'indésirable.

- Non ! Laisse moi encore cinq minutes

- Je t'ai déjà laisser cinq minutes il y a un quart d'heure !

- Mais chuis fatiguééééééééééééé

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas jouer au vilain garçon hier soir ! Tu ne serais pas fatigué ! Lui susurra son amant au cheveux de jais à l'oreille.

- Mais tu sais que j'adore jouer au mauvais garçon avec toi mon petit Yuu-chan ! »

Le blandinet se tourna face à son amant et l'embrassa avec passion, le japonais s'allongea sur le cadet, pressant son corps contre le sien et approfondit le baiser.

« Je croyais que je devais me lever ? Je vais être en retard ! Ricana Allen alors que son amant passait ses mains sous son haut pour caresser sa peau pale.

- Finalement je ne vois pas de problème à ce que tu restes encore un peu, tu as été malade toute la semaine, un jour de plus ou de main n'y changera rien.

- Et mon concours de musique ? Si je veux pouvoir réviser et gagner le concours de violon il faut bien que je m'entraine !

- On verra si je te laisse du temps dans la journée … Si tu es en état de te lever ou pas !

- Mmmmh n'y va pas trop fort alors !

- A vos ordre votre Moyashitude ! Répondit Yuu en plongeant dans le cou de son amant.

- Mon nom, c'est Allen ! Bakan...daaaaa »

Sa phrase fut interrompu par un gémissement de plaisir, Kanda venait de passer sa main dans le pantalon du cadet.

La matinée allait être longue

****** L'après-midi******

La pause de midi arriva plus vite que prévu et Lavi put apercevoir la moto de Kanda entrer dans la cour, les deux amants étaient dessus et se garèrent à l'emplacement spécial. Lavi avait toujours adoré la moto de Kanda, un puissant moteur, une accélération incroyable en plus d'une taille imposante, il l'enviait, grâce à la boite de son père, il avait pu ne pas faire ses études aux lycée et commencer directement à travailler.

Yuu l'avait laissé monter une seule fois dessus, et maintenant que la place de derrière était réservé à Allen, ça n'allait pas recommencer de si tôt. Les deux amant s'approchèrent de Lavi et Jasdevi et les saluèrent.

« Je croyais que tu devait revenir ce matin Allen ?

- Et bien disons que j'ai eu un petit empêchement. Dit il en regardant d'un air accusateur le japonais.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'ai laissé le choix je te signal ! … de plus … »

Le japonais se mit derrière l'Anglais et entoura sa taille de ses bras, le collant un peu plus à son corps.

« Qui ne cessait de me crier « Encore » et « Plus fort » comme un moyashi en manque ?

- La prochaine fois tu vas voir c'est moi qui vais te faire crier mon cher Bakanda d'amour ! Et tu me suppliera de ne plus m'arrêter ! Lui répondit l'Anglais en se retournant face à son amant.

- Même pas dans tes rêves Moyashi ! S'irrita Yuu en s'éloignant de son amant.

-Marre d'être en dessous !

- Résigne toi le nain ! Ça fait 3 ans que c'est le cas ! Et ça le restera !

- Tu vas voir ce soir ! Tu vas t'en prendre plein le cul Japonais de mes deux ! »

L'air était devenu électrique, on pouvait presque voir des éclairs sortirent des yeux des deux amants. Jasdevi et Lavi le savaient bien, avec ces deux là, tous se terminaient en règlement de compte au lit, des grosses disputes aux petits désaccords.

« Bon les mecs ! Vous pouvez pas arrêter ? Il y a encore des âmes sensibles dans cette école ! Chuchota le roux.

- Entre les putes et les yaoistes et autres guignols gays et pervers dans cette école, je peux t'assurer que personne ne sera choqué.

- Et mon cul c'est du Gratin Dauphinois ! Ricana Lavi.

- Je pourrai en avoir un morceau ? »

Tout le petit groupe, se retourna vers la nouvelle voix, Tyki, un professeur, très peu apprécié du groupe, était à coté d'eux. Le portugais prit Lavi dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, un peu trop au goût de Jasdevi qui savait que se n'était pas la première fois que le professeur de sport faisait des avance au rouquin, quelques semaines plus tôt, il s'était enfermé dans les douches avec lui, que il était arrivé avec Allen, il était tout juste temps, quelques minutes plus tard, et Lavi serait passé à la casserole et cela énervait au plus au point le blond.

« ! Lachez moi tout de suite ! s'écria le rouquin en se débattant.

-Mais ! Je voulais juste faire un câlin à mon lapinou préféré ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit ? »

Tyki passa sa main sous le pull de Lavi et laissa glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale, point extrêmement sensible de Lavi qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Jasdevi s'interposa et mit un coup de poing dans le visage du brun. Finalement, Tyki partit en jurant, la fin de la journée se passa sans problème.

A la sortie, les quatre se séparèrent, chacun prenant la direction de son chez soi. Mais du coté de Lavi, qui parcourait les rues sombre vers chez lui, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était suivit, une ombre agile et rusée le suivait dans l'obscurité et avant même qu'il eut pu rentrer chez lui, l'ombre l'attrapa par derrière, un coup sur la tête, il tomba à terre, sans rien comprendre ….

******Quelques minutes plus tard, chez Allen******

Assit sur son lit, Allen regardait une photo qu'il caressa doucement du bout de ces doigts, Une photo de lui et de Yuu, quand son aimé l'avait recueillit.

Quand Tyki avait fait son apparition au cours de la journée, cela lui était revenu en mémoire, Leur rencontre … Et comment il l'avait sauver ... C'était il y a 3 ans …

****** 3 ans auparavant ******

Il avait froid, il était totalement gelé de la tête au pied et comme ci ça ne suffisait pas, il avait faim … Et cette fois ci il était belle et bien coincé dehors … en pleine hiver … Cross ne le laisserait plus revenir. Cela faisait deux jours que le blandinet était à la rue … à 13 ans …. mais bon au moins, c'était peut être mieux que de rester l'esclave de ce vieux lubrique alcoolique.

Il frissonna, son manteau n'était pas suffisant pour luter contre le froid de ce début de soirée … Vivement qu'il meurt de froid … Il continua à marcher dans la neige, il marchait droit devant lui, sa vision se brouilla un peu, il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa tombé au sol, assit, il se recroquevillant pour garder la chaleur de son corps et échapper aux cruelles morsures du froid. Alors il resta là un moment, quelques minutes, une heure ou deux … Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne le réveiller de sa torpeur … et cette voix était vraiment agaçante.

« Hey ma mignonne ! Que t'arrive t'il ? »

Il ignora le nouveau venu, pour qui il se prenait celui là ?

« Hey ! Je te parle ! Tu pourrai répondre au moins ! C'est la moindre des choses !

- Laisse la Tyki ! »

La deuxième voix rependit un souffle de chaleur dans le corps de l'Anglais. Allen releva la tête et regarda les deux hommes. La première personne avait le teint mate, les cheveux bouclés noirs, un costard cravate noir et une canne, il ne le connaissait pas. La deuxième personne, il l'a connaissait, se n'était autre que Yuu Kanda, le fils unique du directeur de la plus grande boite d'affaires de divertissements du pays. Il avait de longs cheveux de jais, la peau pale, un chaud manteau noir, une écharpe et un bonnet, noirs aussi, on aurait dit que le blanc de la neige formait un halo de lumière autour de lui, c'était magnifique.

Quand ils étaient petits, Yuu Kanda était souvent venu avec son père chez lui, pendant que Cross et son père parlaient affaires dans le salon, eux, jouaient bien tranquillement dans la chambre. Il avait toujours été gentil avec lui, bien qu'il avait toujours été plus mature, calme et qu'il l'affublait de surnom pathétique comme « Moyashi ».

« Mais … Allen ! C'est toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Yuu avait les yeux grand ouvert en reconnaissant le jeune homme, c'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis longtemps, quatre ans, et c'est depuis cette époque que Cross avait sombré dans l'alcool et les femmes.

« Cross 'a mit dehors c'est ça ? Viens là ! Je te ramène chez moi !

- Yuu ! Tu ne compte tout de même pas vraiment le ramener au manoir ?

- La ferme Tyki ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Aller ! Viens Allen ! »

Yuu tendit la main à Allen qui accepta son aide et se releva, Yuu le prit quand ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la voiture, sous le regard haineux de Tyki.

Dpuis, Allen Walker fut l'amant de Yuu Kanda, Tyki fut renvoyer pour avoir essayer de toucher au blandinet, le père de Yuu mourra d'un cancer, Yuu arrêta ses études pour reprendre les affaires de son père et il s'installa dans un grand pavillon avec Allen, vendant le manoir familial. Allen quand a lui, travailla dans la boite de nuit de la ville que son amant dirigea (c'en était une parmi un millier d'autres). Tous ça depuis 3 ans ….

Quand le japonais faisait trop d'avance à une serveuse en petite tenue ou que c'était les serveuses qui étaient trop entreprenantes, il leurs faisait regretter …. à sa manière.

Ah ! Et Allen ne revit plus jamais Marian Cross …. Juste aux infos de 20 heures … Une chute accidentelle dans les escaliers, dut à son état d' ivresse … Une chute d'escalier .. Oui … Mais accidentelle … A voir ...


	5. Bad memories

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà donc la version originale de ma fic' ! Seuls les personnages changent, Jasdevi remplace Yuu et Yuu remplace Tyki ! Vu que la fic' est finie, les parutions se feront plus rapides ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 5_

_Bad memories_

****** La nuit ******

ça empestait le cadavre et pourtant elle ne pouvait que le supporter, le corps de Lenalee gisait à terre, vidé de son sang, blanc, les yeux ouvert, rivés sur le mur, Fô essayait tant bien que mal de chasser les rats à coups de pied, mais ils revenaient toujours aussi nombreux.

En parlant de revenir, « Il » n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, d'un coté ça la soulageait, elle n'allait pas avoir mal, mais d'un autre coté, elle avait peur qu'il l'oubli et qu'elle meurt pitoyablement ici, a coté du cadavre de l'autre fille.

****** Le matin ******

Le matin de cette journée pédagogique commençait mal, Kanda s'était engueulé avec Allen la veille après être rentré et au lieu de régler leur dispute comme d'habitude, Allen était partit dormir dans le canapé malgré les menaces du Japonais, et celui ci, sans avoir pu dormir avec son moyashi dans ses bras, avait passé la pire nuit de toute sa vie, le mettant dans une humeur massacrante.

Yuu arriva donc ce matin là dans la cuisine en bas de pyjama, les cheveux en vrac et avec la ferme attention d'expliquer sa façon de penser au crétin à cheveux blanc. Quand …..

« Oï Moyashi !

- C'est Allen, Bakanda ! »

Yuu s'arrêta, surpris de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le moyashi était habillé d'un simple petit haut et d'un taille basse moulant au dessous d'un tablier. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, il avait un saladier de patte au chocolat dans les bras et quelques taches sur le visage et le tablier.

Kanda éloigna ses idées perverses en voyant le regard sérieux et accusateur que lui lançait le jeune albinos et qui s'approcha de son amant, prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais le jeune homme trébucha et renversa le contenu de son saladier sur son amant qui poussa un grognement. Du chocolat plein le torse, Kanda jura, prêt à gueuler sur ce crétin maladroit qui lui servait d'amant, mais le dit « crétin » se releva subitement et commença à lécher le chocolat sur son torse, faisait gémir le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« O .. Oï Moyashi !

-Mmmh ?

- A .. Arrête ça tout de suite ! réussit à dire Kanda entre deux gémissements »

Le cadet ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et plaqua le japonais contre le mur, continuant de lécher méticuleusement le torse de son amant.

« Pas question ! Je t'avais dis hier que je t'en mettrai pleins le cul ! Maintenant à toi d'être uke, beau brun ! Profite ! »

Allen passa une de ses mains dans le pantalon du brun et s'occupa de la virilité de celui ci. Le regard du moyashi avait changé, il était plus mature, plus sérieux, plus passionné. Quand il passait en mode seme, Kanda étai sur de passer un moment inoubliable, mais il était toujours sur de ne pas pouvoir se lever de la journée.

Allen regardait Yuu comme un chat qui regardait sa proie, saisfait, Yuu haletait déjà, s'accrochant au plan de travail derrière lui, ses jambes ne le portant presque plus, le regard fou de désir, son masque froid était tombé.

« Et si on passait à la suite ? Hein ? Yuu-chan ? »

Après avoir terminé de lécher le chocolat sur le torse de son amant, Allen prit une bouteille d'huile qui trainait et s'en recouvrit les doigts, il passa la main dans le pantalon de Kanda, caressant ses fesses, descendant plus bas, puis le pénétra avec un de ses doigts couvert d'huile et commença à les bouger. Yuu s'accrocha à lui et gémissait de plus en plus fort, il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui mais le cadet le soutenait.

« Bah quoi ? Tu proteste plus ? Le grand et fier Yuu Kanda à enfin décidé d'être un gentil petit uke soumis et obéissant ?

- La ferme Moyashi ! Et dépêche toi ...

- Mais c'est qu'il est fragile et impatient mon petit Yuu-chan ! Mais c'est d'accord ! »

Le cadet enleva ses doigts de Kanda et l'emmena sur le canapé, le japonais était impatient, il voulait que son amant lui fasse l'amour maintenant et tout de suite. Pour qu'ils se réconcilient, pour qu'ils oublie son stress et ses cauchemars … Pour ne plus penser qu'à lui.

La matiné fut longue, des plus passionnée et bruyante. Quand les deux amants furent à bout après l'avoir fait plusieurs fois, ils s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, épuisés. Le silence régna comme à chaque fois, Allen s'était endormit. Mais Yuu était toujours réveillé, songeur, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

****** Quelques années plus tôt ******

Jasdevi, Allen, Kanda et les autres devaient déjà être à la plage pour la soirée des 15 ans de Allen et de Lenalee, la petite amie de Lavi à l'époque. Lavi, lui, était bloqué dans le salon avec sa mère qui lui gueulait dessus. Toujours la même chose, un disque rayé, pénible et irritant dont on aimerai se débarrasser.

« Erreur de la nature », « fils indigne », « emmerdeur », « erreur de la nature », « a cause de toi personne ne veut de moi ! Bâtard ! ». Avait il demandé à être son fils ? Avait il demandé à être frappé tous les jours ?

Il ne la supportait plus, personne ne la supportait, même pas les mecs qu'elle ramenait à la maison et qui partaient dès qu'elle dormait.

Le silence de son « fils » ne lui plut pas, elle redoubla de violence. Puis lui jeta l'insulte tant redouté dans un rire mauvais. L'impassibilité dans les yeux de Lavi se changea en haine profonde. Sa mère perdit les pédales en voyant son regard, le même que son défunt mari, les mêmes yeux qui la haïssaient, les mêmes yeux d'une couleur éclatante.

Elle prit un objet tranchant qui lui passa par la main et se jeta sur lui. Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec un œil en moins. Sa mère à coté de lui, faisait couler de fausses larmes devant le médecin … qu'elle ramènera surement avec elle ce soir …

Il ouvrit les yeux, le plafond d'un blanc éclatant et une odeur de médicament l'accueillit, il détestait les hôpitaux, il essaya de bouger, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, il entendit une voix l'appeler, il tourna la tête, Jas se trouvait à ses coté, les larmes aux yeux, lui tenant la main.

« Lavi ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

- Qu .. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- On t'a retrouvé inconscient dans la rue ! Tu était dans le coma depuis deux jours ! »

Lavi lui caressa la joue, tout allait mieux maintenant, puis il s'aperçut une jeune fille à coté de son ami. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, de longs cheveux roux flamboyants, des yeux bleus arrogants et calculateur … son cœur se serra ...

« Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter autant ! Il va bien ! »

La jeune fille embrassa Jasdevi … Lavi sentit une atroce douleur au cœur … Puis le cardiogramme fila en ligne droite ...


	6. Changements radicaux

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà donc la version originale de ma fic' ! Seuls les personnages changent, Jasdevi remplace Yuu et Yuu remplace Tyki ! Vu que la fic' est finie, les parutions se feront plus rapides ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Changements radicaux

« Il » n'était toujours pas revenu, elle s'inquiétait, son ventre grognait et lui faisait souffrir le martyre, l'odeur du cadavre décomposé ne la gênait plus, sa gorge était sèche, elle avait envie de dormir et ,n'avait plus de force.

Si seulement elle avait la force de retirer le verre du ventre de Lenalee, elle pourrait en finir elle aussi. Elle regarda le plafond, quelques rayons de soleil l'éblouissaient … pitié ... qu'il vienne l'achever bientôt …

XXXX XXXX

Ils venaient juste d'arriver à l'hôpital, ils rejoignirent Jasdevi et la fille à ses cotés dans la salle d'attente.

« Alors ? Demanda Allen. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un groupe de jeunes l'ont retrouvé dans la rue inconscient, couvert de bleus, ils ont appelé les secours, je suis venu mais il a fait un arrête cardiaque … Ils essayent de le réanimer en ce moment même ….. »

Un long silence se fit, l'ambiance était extrêmement tendue, personne n'osait parler. Jasdevi caressa la main de sa petit amie qui essayait de le réconforter en lui caressant l'épaule. Allen et Yuu se tenaient la main, nerveusement.

Ce fut Kanda qui rompit le silence:

« ça va peut être paraître débile mais .. et si c'était le tueur en série qui l'avait agressé ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclama la jeune fille à coté de Jasdevi. Il ne s'en prend qu'aux filles ! Et puis même si c'était le cas .. pourquoi il l'aurait laissé en vie ?

- Peut être qu'il a changé de cible … Ou Lavi a réussit à lui échapper ...

- T'en a de bonne toi ! Un mec avec aussi peu de carrure ? Faire le poids contre un tueur en série ? J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Rigola t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- Emilia s'il te plait tai ...

- Tu vas te la fermer pouffiasse ? On t'a pas sonné que je sache ! Alors tais toi ! C'est clair ? S'énerva Allen, faisant sursauter toute la salle d'attente.

- De quel droit tu me parles comme ça le nain ?

- Tu débarque de je ne sais où et tu juge Lavi sans même le connaître. Tu l'as à peine vu quelques minutes et tu le rabaisse comme un moins que rien, les gens comme toi je ne les supporte pas ! Alors soit tu dégage soit tu te la ferme !

- Très bien, très bien, pas besoin de s'énerver pour si peu minus ! »

Emilia partit, vexée et énervée. Kanda, choqué, regarda Allen, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère que maintenant. Moyashi, reprenant son souffle, soupira de soulagement quand la fille passa la porte de l'hopital et se rassit sur sa chaise.

« T'aurais pu dire quelque chose Jas !

- J'ai essayé ! Mais le moyashi m'en a empêché !

- T'aurais pas fait grand chose de toute façon !

- T'insinue quoi là Moyashi ?

- Seulement que ta pute aurait pas fermé sa grande gueule et se serait juste collé à toi pour plus de « papouilles », si t'avais t'en besoin d'affection, au lieu de la prendre elle, t'aurais du prendre un chat ! C'est la même chose mais en moins chiant !

- Je ne ...

- Désolé de vous déranger dans votre « discution », mais c'est un hôpital ici ! Faites moins de bruit !

-Excusez nous. Lui répondit Yuu.

- Vous avez des nouvelles pour Lavi ? Il va bien ? Demande Allen.

- Votre ami va bien, son coeur est repartit mais il doit encore se reposer ici, je vous conseil de retourner chez vous ! »

L'affaire fut close, le silence revint en maitre et les trois jeunes hommes partirent. Allen était sur les nerfs, dès qu'il avait vu cette « Emilia » il l'avait détesté, comment Jasdevi pouvait sortir avec elle ? Et pourquoi cette blonde pourrie gâtée se l'était ouverte ? Quand il rentrerait, il devrait trouver un moyen de se défouler ….

De son coté Jasdevi soupira, Emilia s'était montré extrêmement mauvaise alors que c'était un ange d'ordinaire, il entra dans son appartement et s'écrasa sur le canapé, il était totalement crevé.

XXXX La nuit XXXX

Une bruit la fit sursauter, les pas dans la paille étaient perceptibles, assez irréguliers, mais fermes. « Il » ouvrit la porte et amena sa main à son nez, il ne devait pas s'attendre à retrouver le cadavre de Lenalee, surtout pas dans cet état là … Il disparu quelques minutes puis revint un sac à la main, où il mit le corps de Lenalee, puis jeta un sceau d'eau froide à la figure de Fô.

Une partie de l'eau rentra dans la bouche de la jeune fille, la désaltérant un petit peu, elle se sentait mieux … mais se n'était pas encore ça ..

Elle regarda l'homme partir avec le sac, il referma la porte derrière lui. Après un long moment, Fô l'entendit revenir, il l'emmena dans la grande pièce et l'attacha de nouveau. La torture commençait.


	7. Aveux malsains

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà donc la version originale de ma fic' ! Seuls les personnages changent, Jasdevi remplace Yuu et Yuu remplace Tyki ! Vu que la fic' est finie, les parutions se feront plus rapides ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 7_

_Aveux malsains _

« Pas de problème mon amour, je suis là dans 5 minutes ! A tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha et continua sa route vers le cinéma en sautillant, elle avait enfin obtenu un rendez-vous avec Jas. Cela n'avait pas été facile, son amour avait voulu passer sa journée à l'hôpital au chevet de ce crétin de roux et elle avait passé une heure au téléphone avec lui pour le faire céder.

Elle détestait que Jas accorde plus d'attention à l'autre roux qu'à elle, elle s'en rongeait les ongles de rage.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, surprise et furieuse, Lavi se trouvait en face d'elle. Comment avait il fait pour sortir de l'hôpital aussi vite ? Elle avait pourtant payer une fortune ces foutus weshs pour qu'il ne se relève pas avant plusieurs jours. Dès qu'elle avait entendu la façon dont Jasdevi parlait de lui, elle avait tout de suite détesté le rouquin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu devais pas rester à l'hôpital pendant encore quelques jours ?

- Non, et figure toi la pétasse qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

- Hey ! Je ne t'ai rien fais de mal moi ! Pourquoi tu m'agresse comme ça ?

-T'as sa tête et sa voix ! Ça me suffit largement !

- Pff ! Bon tu m'excuse mais j'ai un rendez vous avec mon prince au ciné ! Bye Bye !

- T'as pas intérêt à poser tes sales pattes sur lui !

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'as des vues sur lui ? Beurk ! Un gay ! Je me demande comment il peut rester avec toi !

- Pour ta gouverne, ma vieille, Jas aussi l'est !

- Quoi ?

- Et ouais … On a même déjà couché ensemble et tout le tralala, tu veux peut être des détails aussi ? Je me ferai un plaisir de te le décrire sous toutes ses angles ! »

La figure d'Emilia était ridée de dégout. Son petit ami ? Un ex-gay ? Il avait déjà couché avec le roux ? C'était trop pour elle. Elle envoya une gifle monumentale à Lavi et partit par là ou elle était arrivée. Lavi était satisfait mais dégouté par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il vit Emilia téléphoner puis disparaître dans une autre rue. Il retourna à son appartement ….

XXXX XXXX

Allen et Kanda étaient assis sur le canapé, enfin .. Kanda était couché sur le dos sur le canapé et Allen était à plat ventre sur lui à lui faire des « mamours » dans le cou. Ces temps ci, le moyashi était un vrai lapin, les hormones d'adolescence peut être, c'était pas désagréable, mais à la longue, cela lassant le Japonais eu plus au point.

« Oi ! Moyashi ! Bouge de là, je vois pas la télé !

- Maiiiis, c'est po juste ! Occupe toi de moi !

- Non ! Et tais toi, j'essaye d'écouter les infos ! »

Moyashi fut vaincu par cette ultime phrase et se résigna, se laissant reposer mollement sur son amant, la tête sur le torse du brun. Il ferma les yeux. Mais ce moment de détente fut interrompu pas Kanda qui se redressa vivement, faisant tomber le plus jeune par terre.

« Hey ! Bakanda ! Ça va pas dans ta tête ? Ça fait mal ! »

Mais Kanda ne répondit pas, pétrifié, le regard fixant la télé. Le moyashi se frotta la tête et regarda l'écran, il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le journal de 20h montrait les images de l'enquète du tueur en série, on pouvait voir les policiers s'affoler à coté d'un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc taché de sang. A coté de la présentatrice, la photo de la victime identifiée, la Neuvième ….

« Lenalee ... »

XXXX Le lendemain XXXX

Ils étaient tous les deux sous tension, Jas et Allen se faisaient conduire par Kanda au conservatoire pour le concours. Tous les deux étaient habillés d'un costard cravate noir et le silence régnait en maitre.

Jasdevi essaya de se calmer et de se remémorer les notes de la sonate au clair de lune, mais son esprit était trop occupé à se souvenir de l'appel d'Emilia, elle avait été en furie au téléphone il y a deux jour, le traitant de tous les noms, Lavi avait gaffé, cet idiot lui avait dit qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant un temps et Emilia détestait les relations homosexuel, elle les qualifiait « d'impures », « contre-nature ».

Et Lavi qui ne répondait pas sur son portable, il espérait qu'il serait là pour voir le concours, et pour qu'ils puissent en parler après. Ses doigts tapotèrent machinalement sur la mallette de son violon, il en était de même pour Allen, mais lui, c'était pour la mort de Lenalee, quelque chose le tracassait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et se garèrent puis entrèrent dans la grande salle de concert. Jas et Allen allèrent dans les coulisses, tendit que Kanda alla s'assoir dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, on annonça les candidats, plusieurs passèrent, puis vint le tour d'Allen. Une pure perfection, ils étaient totalement emportés par le son du violon. Puis vint le tour de Jasdevi ….

Il monta sur scène, regarda la foule, pas une seule trace de Lavi. Il joua, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il rata plusieurs notes et se trompa une fois de rythme. A la fin, déçut, il retourna dans les coulisses, encore plus en colère. Il alla dans le couloir et jeta son violon à terre, prit son portable et composa le numéro de Lavi, et lorsque Allen fut proclamé second au concours, le téléphone décrocha enfin.

« Oui allo ?

- T'as intérêt à avoir de bons arguments pour te défendre mon vieux ! »

XXX Quelques minutes plus tard, chez Lavi XXX

Il détestait qu'on lui fasse la moral et encore plus en lui criant dessus. Jasdevi était tout pour lui et l'entendre crier ainsi à travers le téléphone lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne tenait même pas son portable à l'oreille qu'il entendait quand même Jasdevi très clairement. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que ça durait … les larmes étaient venus à l'instant même où il avait entendu sa voix … ça et sa rupture avec Chomesuke, c'était trop .

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui raconter ça Lavi ?

- ….

- Réponds moi !

- Je suis désolé .. je . Je sais pas ...

- Arrête de me mentir ! Dis le moi ! »

Les larmes revenaient à flot à ses yeux, il n'arrivait plus à parler. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleurer comme ça, c'était à l'enterrement de son père quand il était gamin … tombé accidentellement dans les escaliers de la cave, se brisant la nuque … Sa mère l'y avait poussé, il en était sur.

A ce moment là, il vide c'était créé, qui avait grandit avec les coups de sa mère et le temps. Quand il avait rencontré Jasdevi, ce vide avait disparu, il s'était sentit si bien, ils avaient réussit à guérir le coeur de l'autre …

Quand sa mère avait disparu, il s'était sentit tellement bien qu'il en avait rit. Le vide s'était rebouché, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant de voir le visage de Emilia, les mêmes yeux orgueilleux, les mêmes cheveux pales et frisés, le même visage fin qu'il détestait tant.

Ce vide était revenu, encore plus profond, le chose total, trop pour son petit coeur, il voulait et avait fait payer à cette garce le retour de sa douleur … mais il avait fait aussi du mal à Jas … et il en payait les conséquences.

Il sentait son coeur se serrer de plus en plus, son estomac se nouer, ainsi que sa gorge, sa tête lui tournait … encore une crise …. Il s'allongea par terre et essaya de regagner sa respiration. Un bip répétitif parvint à Jasdevi, Lavi avait raccroché …

Il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête .. qu'ils ne souffrent plus tous les quatre, que leurs passés s'effacent comme on efface un tableau à la fin des cours … mais il restera toujours des traces de craie dessus … il le savait bien … Rien ne pouvait totalement disparaître ...


	8. Doutes

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà donc__le chapitre 8, ne me souvenant pas, où je m'étais arrêté dans la version Yuvi, je m'arrête ici pour les nouvelles parutions du jour, le chapitre 9 arrivera Mercredi Prochain ! Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 8 _

_Doutes_

Il faisait jour, elle allait mieux, le pommier derrière le mur de bois avait fait tombé ses fruits et grâce à une ouverture, elle avait pu attraper quelques pommes. Elle n'avait plus faim ni soif mais ses bleus la faisait souffrir. Elle entendit le bruit des portes s'ouvrirent. Comment ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être là, il ne venait jamais le jour … « Il » ouvrit la porte. Le coeur de Fô rata un battement.

« Q …. Qu'est ce que … c'était toi ? non c'est pas possible .. dis moi que c'est faux ! »

« Il » ne répondit pas et l'emmena de l'autre coté. Les yeux pleins de larmes Fô comprenait maintenant … et sa douleur n'allait en être que plus forte …

XXX Trois jours plus tard XXX

Cela faisait trois jours que Lavi n'était pas chez lui. Il ne répondait pas sur son portable ni sur son fix, Kanda avait appelé Chomesuke, apprenant qu'elle avait quitté le roux, trois jours auparavant et ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis …

Jasdevi s'en voulait, lui avoir crié dessus, plus sa rupture avec Chomesuke … c'était sur que Lavi avait craqué .. mais où avait il bien pu aller ? De plus, depuis 3 jours, l'identité de la nouvelle victime laissait d'énormes doutes dans l'esprit des jeunes hommes. Lenalee était une de leur amie d'enfance, mais ils s'étaient aperçut que la moitié des victimes étaient des anciennes camarades de classe … Allen s'était aussi fait une remarque, mais il n'avait pas osé le dire tout haut, mais une bonne partie avait travaillé avec lui dans la boite de Kanda …

Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser, ni dire, ils étaient confus, Jas avait tenté de téléphoner sur tous ses téléphones mais seule, la voix joyeuse de Lavi sur son répondeur lui répondait. C'était la panique totale.

« Tu as pensé à aller chez lui ? Demanda Allen à Jasdevi qui faisait les 100 pas dans le salon.

- Oui, j'ai été voir, son appartement', son grand père, j'ai même avertit la police de sa disparation !

- Calma toi Jas ! Je suis sur qu'il va bien ! Dit calmement Kanda

- Calme ? Mais comment veux tu que je reste calme ?

- Crier n'y changera rien et tu le sais bien ! »

Mais rien ne fit entendre raison à Jasdevi, il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais continuer à le chercher »

Puis la porte claqua, il marcha un moment dans les rues, allant dans les endroits où Lavi avait l'habitude d'aller. La salle d'arcade, le café du coin, il retourna même chez lui pour fouiller, il trouverai peut être une piste en regardant dans ses affaires.

Dans la chambre du roux, il tomba sur des vieilles photos de photomaton d'eux deux … quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Lavi les avait soigneusement conservé dans un cadre de verre. Sur la première, Lavi l'entourait de ses bras avec un grand sourire, sur la deuxième, Jas essayait de le repousser, sur la troisième, ils s'embrassaient passionnent ... un peu cliché … mais il trouvait tout de même ça encore mignon …

Il continua de chercher, Lavi n'avait que des affaires et de photos de l'époque après qu'il soit venu s'installer ici … pas une seule d'avant .. sauf une. Une photo de leur petit groupe dans la forêt en train de chercher des champignons, un jour d'automne … près de la grange … la grange ! Mais bien sur ! C'était tellement évident ! Il ne pouvait être que là bas ! Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé avant ?

Il se précipita hors de l'appartement et monta sur sa moto sans prendre le temps de mettre son casque. Il démarra et se dirigea vers la vieille ferme à coté de la forêt.

XXXX Au même moment XXXXX

« Et je peux savoir où tu étais ces deux dernière jours ? »

Il le regarda fixement, aie … son moyashi était en colère ….

« Calme toi donc !

-Non je ne me calme pas ! Avec toi il faut toujours être calme ! Comment tu veux qu'on le soit ? Tu disparaît pendant 2 jours sans donner de nouvelles et Lavi a aussi disparu et tu me demande d'être calme ! Où vas tu pendant tes absences ?

- Je vais t'expliquer ...

- T'as intérêt si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille ! »

Kanda déglutit, quand Allen le menaçait de cette façon, il ne pouvait trouver aucun échappatoire, le japonais soupira … Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire … Il se leva de son siège, poussa les papiers et alla vers son amant, le prit dans ses bras mais l'Anglais le repoussa.

« ça ne marche plus avec moi Yuu ! C'est pas la première fois que tu disparais comme ça ! Alors ! Où étais tu ?

- Allons mon chou ! Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ! J'avais juste des affaires à régler !

- Des témoins ? C'est pas encore des affaires à problème j'espère !

- Mais non je te le promets ! »

Le japonais colla Allen contre lui et l'embrassa mais l'albinos très peu d'humeur , lui mordit la langue et le repoussa.

« Et bien temps que je ne serai pas au courant de tes « affaires » t'es en abstinence forcé ! »

Il partit en laissant le Japonais furax, passé ses nerfs sur le mobilier. Allen alla s'enfermer dans la chambre, après avoir démolie la table du salon, Kanda sortit dehors, il avait besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais ….


	9. Fissures

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: ATTENTION, nous arrivons dans le dénouement de l'histoire ! Tout va s'éclaircir, le tueur, le fameux mystère de la mort de la mère de Lavi ! Et le pourquoi du comment des meurtres ! Attention, à partir d'ici il n'y a plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 9_

_Fissures_

Il arriva enfin à la grange, elle avait prit un sacré coup de vieux depuis le temps. Il descendit de sa moto et posa le pied sur les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol. L'automne avait à peine débuté, et déjà les arbres étaient de couleurs les plus éclatantes. La lumière du soleil traversant cette couverture de couleurs était magnifique.

Il se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la grange avec hâte. Quand il ouvrit les grandes portes, la lumière jaillit à l'intérieur de la vieille battisse et une forte odeur vint lui agresser les narines, il recula rapidement en posant sa main sur son nez. Une odeur de sang et de pourriture …

Son instinct lui criant de partir, et pourtant, l'intérieur de la grange l'attirait .. il voulait savoir d'où venait cette odeur … mais en même temps, la réponse lui faisait trop peur …

Un bruit attira son attention, il avança à l'intérieur, regardant de tous les cotés, le bruit recommença, il se dirigea vers un des box et se figea.

« Fô ! »

Le jeune homme se jeta à genoux à coté de son amie, elle était attachée de sorte à être allongé en étoile, la paille, sur laquelle elle était couchée, était couverte de sang séché. La jeune fille était couverte de plaies et certaines ensanglantées, Fô le regardait, paniquée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? T'es fou ! murmura t-elle.

- ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je vais te détacher, j'ai ma moto à l'entrée, u va partir avec moi.

- Il est partit dans la cabane à outils, il va revenir ! Dépêche toi ! »

Jasdevi commença à défaire les liens qui tenaient la jeune fille, mais les noeux étaient plus difficiles à défaire que prévu. Soudain, la jeune fille se figea.

« Jas ! Derrière toi ! »

Le blond se retourna d'un mouvement vif, quelque chose de due lui percuta la tête, il tomba à terre, inconscient.

XXXX Quelques minutes plus tard XXXX

Ses bras lui faisaient mal, il se réveilla peu à peu, il n'y avait pas que ses bras qui lui faisait mal, sa tête aussi. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, tout était noir, un bandeau lui cachait la vue.

Il essaya d'analyser la situation … il avait les bras attachés en hauteur, ses pieds touchaient terre, le coup de son agresseur lui faisait encore mal, il devait encore être dans la grange à la merci du tueur en série … ça s'était vraiment pas banale comme situation ….

Il essaya de se débarrasser du scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche, il essaya de longues minutes à mouiller le papier avec sa langue, il céda enfin, Jas soupira, de soulagement, il pouvait enfin respirer normalement.

Le bruit d'une moto, le moteur s'éteignant, des bruits de pas, de plus en plus près.

« Il » s'arrêta juste en face de Jasdevi, « Il » passa son index sur les lèvres de l'Américain, celui ci le mordit au sang, mais « Il » ne réagit pas, il retira juste son doigts ensanglanté quand Jasdevi relâcha prise.

« C'est pas sympa Jas ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Le captif sentit le bandeau sur ses yeux glisser, il ouvrit grand les yeux, et resta figé.

Lavi eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant le blond avec cette expression sur sa figure, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entre-ouverte, il en profita pour l'embrasser, passant sa langue dans la bouche de son ami pour qu'elle aille taquiner sa jumelle, Jas, trop surpris, ne réagit pas. Après un baiser passionné, Lavi caressa la joue du blond et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Si tu te tiens tranquille, je ne te ferai pas de mal … je ne veux pas te faire de mal … tu sais .. je t'aime toujours Jas ..

- La .. Lavi ?

- Chut .. Laisse toi faire ... »

Lavi embrassa Jasdevi encore une fois et passa derrière lui, puis colla son corps au sien, l'enlaçant, et passa une main sous son chemisier.

« Lavi ! Retire ta main tout de suite ! Mais qu'est ce que te prends .. Non ! Non pas là ! Laviiiii ... »

Sa phrase se fini en gémissement, Lavi, attiré par sa peau douce de son ami commença à lui dévirer le cou , laissant quelques suçons à son passage. Le roux s'en voulait de profiter de son ami dans ses circonstances, mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir Jasdevi pour lui, rien que pour lui ... Quand la main de Lavi vint s'échouer sur la ceinture du pantalon du blond, celui ci commença à se tortiller mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Lavi. Jasdevi commença à prendre peur, et une idée lui vint, le roux lui avait dit ne pas vouloir lui faire de mal, non ?

« La .. Lavi ! J'ai mal aux poignets .. détache moi s'il te plait …. »

Les mains sur son corps s'arrêtèrent, il entendit un cliquetis, ses mains étaient détachées .. en partie seulement, Lavi lui avait laissé ses menottes, il put s'assoir sur la paille, la douleur de ses poignets se calmant peu à peu, il pouvait bougé, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le roux allongea doucement son ami parterre et se coucha à coté de lui, posa sa tête sur le torse du blond, écoutant son coeur battre …

« Jas … je …

- Alors toutes ces filles, c'était toi … J'ai du mal à y croire … La dernière fois tu étais à l'hôpital, comment as tu ..

- Je suis sortis en douce .. c'est tout .. Je suis désolé

- Je m'en fous de tes excuses, laisse moi sortir tout de suite. »

Un long silence si fit, Lavi ne bougea pas, il regarda le visage de Jasdevi puis se leva, toujours en silence, et referma les portes de la grange à clefs. C'était foutu, il ne pourrai plus sortir.

« Je ne peux pas Jas .. mais c'es bientôt fini tu sais .. après .. Tu pourras sortir d'ici si tu veux .. mais après...

-C'est maintenant que je veux partir !

- Non, tu iras voir la police .. tu me dénonceras sans savoir ...

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tuer les autres pour que je garde le silence ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais te faire aucun mal et que tu pourrai sortir d'ici après .. sois juste patient … s'il te plait ….. Tu n'aurai jamais dût te retrouver ici ..Tu ne devais pas savoir .. »

Quelques larmes coulèrent de l'unique oeil du roux. Jasdevi pensait vraiment qu'il allait le tuer ? Il en était incapable, le simple fait de l'avoir assommé tout à l'heure l'avait mit dans tous ses états. Mais pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il vienne ici ? Il n'aurait pas du venir. Une fois tout terminé, il aurait disparu de cette ville maudite et tous ses fantômes seraient restés ici … Mais maintenant son plan tombait à l'eau … Mais il ne voulait pas rester ici .. pas dans cette ville ..

« ça lui ferai top plaisir …

- Plaisir à qui ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Le silence se réinstalla, Lavi commença à faire les cents pas, il avait l'air perdu, comme quand Jas le retrouvait ici après une dispute avec sa mère autrefois. En ce moment même, il n'avait rien d'un psychopathe ou d'un tueur, juste d'un petit garçon perdu.

Un paquet de cigarette était posé par terre, Lavi lutait intérieurement pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

« Jas … Tu sais .. c'est pas de ma faute .. je voulais pas …

- Et pourtant tu l'as fais !

- Elles .. Elles étaient toues pareilles … Elles .. Elles ont profité de moi, je faisais tout pour qu'elles soient heureuse avec moi, je me pliais à leurs quatre volontés, j'étais toujours là pour elles, mais la pire c'était Lenalee ! Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a sortit ? « j'en ai assez, tu ne m'intéresse plus, dégage. » avec son air hautain et supérieur en terminant de même son vernis. Elles se sont foutues de moi de A à Z ! »

Lavi s'était mit à crier, il fi une pause, son visage redevint triste en reposant son regard sur Jasdevi, il s'approcha, l'enlaçant et posant sa tête contre le torse de son ami. Sa voix devint nostalgique e douce:

« Alors que quand j'étais avec toi .. j'étais bien, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro, et même quand on a rompu, tu as toujours été là pour moi … alors qu'elles .. elles disparaissaient, elles m'évitaient, elle cachaient derrière mon dos, j'avais à chaque fois l'impression de voir ma mère .. profiteuses, hautaines, venimeuses ...

-Lavi ! Ta mère est partit ! Tu as déménagé, tu pouvais tout oublier et recommencer non ?

- Cette garce ? Partit ? »

Lavi partit dans un long fou rire qui fit glisser un frisson dans le dos de Jasdevi, Lavi se releva et alla s'assoir sur la porte d'un box, son rire se calma.

« ça c'est ce que les gens de la ville ont dit car ils ne savaient rien, ils ne voulaient pas savoir, qui s'intéresserait à une prostituée morte ? Elle est toujours là ! Je l'entends se foutre de moi à chaque fois qu'une fille me traitent comme elle « fils de putes » « erreur de la nature » « montre »

Il venait une fois de plus de lever le ton. Jasdevi n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce, n'y de parler. Mais une question lui brulait les lèvres, il voulait absolument savoir …

« Si … Si elle n'est pas partit .. Où est elle ?

-Ici même »

Lavi descendit de la porte du box, le déverrouilla et l'ouvrit en grand d'un geste brusque et agacé.

Jasdevi regretta tout de suite d'avoir posé la question, il resta pétrifié à la vue du squelette allongé dans la paille moisie dans le box qui le fixait de ses orbites vides.

XXXX Un an et demi auparavant XXXX

Il était tranquillement dans la grange en train de se reposer, la journée avait été longue, les contrôles se faisaient de plus en plus souvent et les révisions étaient épuisantes, même pour lui et sa mémoires de génie.

L'été était chaud mais il avait gardé sa veste, il portait toujours son uniforme d'école en dessous. Il regarda l'heure, 16h36, il avait rendez vous avec Jasdevi, son beau blond et lui allaient à la fête foraine de la ville ce soir, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient rompu que le blond avait accepté une invitation pour une petite sortie rien que tous les deux. Lavi en rêvait depuis longtemps.

Et oui Lavi était encore et toujours amoureux de Jasdevi, et oui, il lui était arrivé de faire des choses embarrassante quand il repensait à leur première fois … Il se donna une petite claque, c'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! …. il avait même gardé les photos du photomaton de quand ils étaient encore ensemble, il gardait espoir, mais il savait très bien que ça ne marcherai jamais.

Il sortit de sa poche les clichés du photomaton et y déposa un baiser … il était si beau … et il était tellement envouté par la beauté de L'américain et de ses cheveux d'or qu'il n'entendit pas la porte grincer .. grosse erreur.

Il sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur sa joue, le faisait reculer, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place et tourna la tête vers son agresseur. Sa mère se tenait debout devant lui, un bouquet de roses blanches presque fanées dans la main, son mascara avait coulé, signe qu'elle avait pleurer ….

« Alors c'est la que tu te cachait saloperie …

- Qu .. qu'est ce que tu fais ici maman ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ta mère ! Jamais je ne serai la mère d'un batard comme toi ! »

Un nouveau coup partie dans la joue de Lavi, il se releva vivement et s'éloigna de quelques pas de sa mère.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Je t'avais interdit de retourner dans cette foutue grange ! Je t'avais interdit de revoir ce mec ! Tu es déjà une charge assez lourde comme ça tu ne crois pas ! Tu pourrai au moins m'obéir !

- Je ne fais que ça de t'obéir ! Quand tu me dis de partir de la maison quand « tes grands amours » viennent, je passe ma nuit dehors, pour qu'ils ne voient pas « l'erreur de parcours » que je suis. Quand tu me charge de coups, je me tais et j'attends que ça passe et je me tais ! De même pour les insultes ! Je ne me suis jamais plains ! Je t'ai toujours obéis ! J'ai quand même le droit à un peu de liberté et de temps pour moi non ?

- LA FERME ! »

Un nouveau coup lui arriva, cette fois, en plein ventre, lui coupant la respiration, il tomba à genoux, il avait oublié que sa mère était plus forte qu'elle en avait l'air. Un autre coup lui parvint au ventre, arrachant un cri de douleur à Lavi.

« Et en plus tu ose me répondre ! Est ce que u sais simplement ce que c'est de se faire engrosser ? De supporter de se voir devenir une obèse quand on est enceinte ? Si ton foutu père ne me surveillait pas 24h sur 24 comme un stupide chien de garde, je me serai fait avorter de suite ! J'ai du attendre 5 ans pour retrouver un corps normal ! 5 longues années d'agonie ou ma vie était un enfer ! Et maintenant que je peux enfin avoir une vie normal, je t'ai encore toi sur le dos ! Personne ne veut d'une femme avec un gosse à charge !

- Arrête de te faire des illusions ! Ils sont juste là pour baiser un soir et rien de plus ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils partent avant que tu te réveille ? »

Mais c'était de trop pour sa mère, elle sortit un révolver de la poche de son manteau, le révolver de son père qu'il avait soigneusement caché dans sa chambre. Comment avait elle fait pour le retrouver ?

« Ma ..maman lâche ça s'il te plait !

- Il en est hors de question ! J'aurai du me débarrasser de toi en même temps que ton père ! »

Elle visa son fils et tira mais le rata de peu, Lavi se releva et s'enfuit dans les rangées de box vide en courant. Sa mère à ses trousses, lui ordonnait de revenir. Il n'était pas près d'obéir, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Dans une tentative désespéré, il essaya de se diriger vers la grande porte, mais se fut inutile, sa mère le rattrapa avant, le coinçant dans un des boxs. Puis tout se passa très vite. Sa mère pointa le révolver sur lui, il essaya de décrocher la hache du mur pour se protéger, sa mère tira mais la balle toucha la hache, la fissurant …. puis tout devant noir.

Le seul souvenir qu'il eut après, s'était sa mère baignant dans le sang, allongée dans la paille. La hache était toujours entre ses mains, ensanglanté, haletant, ses yeux n'arrivait pas à se détacher du corps mutilé de sa mère .. mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur du corps, il ressentait même un sentiment de soulagement, il lâcha la hache qui tomba dans la paille dans un bruissement. Il quitta le box d'un pas lent et alla s'adosser contre le muret de bois, ferma la porte du box, enleva machinalement son manteau et le jeta dans le box et s'assit dans un soupire .. il se mit à trembler.

Mais pourquoi tremblait il ? Il se sentait bien, soulagé d'un poids qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Il regarda dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, il avait raté son rendez vous avec Jasdevi … Qu'elle aille en enfers …

Il alla ramasser le bouquet de roses fanées que sa mère avait laissé tombé et les fit frôler sa joue, les épines lui laissèrent des traces rouges, il envoya les roses le plus loin possible de lui et s'assit de nouveaux contre le box le plus proche de lui, il chercha dans la poche de son pantalon et alluma une cigarette …. Quand une voix retentit.

« Dis moi ! T'es pas un peu jeune pour fumer ? »


	10. Stigmates

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

_Chapitre 10 _

_Stigmates_

Quand Jasdevi était arrivé dans la grange à cette époque, il n'avait pas parlé du rendez-vous, il s'était juste occupé de lui comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant. Le roux n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi.

En apercevant l'expression terrifié de son ami; Lavi referma la porte du box.

« C'est .. C'est toi qui …

- Il y a un an … Je suis désolé de t'avoir montré ça .. »

Le blond sentait tout son corps trembler, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lavi ai pu faire une telle horreur. Alors que Lavi était plongé dans ses pensés, le regard vers la paille, l'américain en profita pour courir vers la porte et essayer de casser le verrou à grands coups d'épaule. Lavi qui revint sur terre se précipita pour l'arrêter, le maintenant par les épaules.

« Arrête Jas !

- Lâche moi ! Il est hors de question que je reste ici ! Ouvre cette porte !

- Non !

- Lavi ! Je ne rigole pas ! Ouvre cette putain de porte c'est un ordre ! »

Un coup de point partit dans le visage du blond qui tomba à terre. Le coup était partit tout seul, lavi le redressa et l'emmena à contre cœur dans la réserve où se trouvait Chomesuke, il l'attacha à coté d'elle et sortit de la grange, le cœur battant.

Les deux mains sur sa bouche, adossé au mur, les larmes montaient à son oeil unique, il était horrifié, il avait osé frapper le jeune homme … il avait osé le blesser ..

XXXX Du coté de Jasdevi XXXX

Lavi lui avait cogné la tête contre le mur dans sa précipitation … toujours aussi maladroit .. maintenant sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Il jura. Il était un peu perdu, il arrivait un peu à voir comment Lavi avait pu en arriver là, mais le problème se posait toujours dans son esprit, il avait toujours du mal à réaliser que c'était bien lui le coupable, qu'il était vraiment devenu comme ça.

« Jasdevi ? »

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers la jeune fille à coté de lui. Pourquoi n'était il pas étonné de la voir ici ? Mais une autre chose lui vint à l'esprit. Où était Fô ? Son regard se posa alors sur l'ensemble de la pièce, elle n'était pas bien grande, une sorte de cabane à outils dont le sol était couvert de paille et les murs étaient en bois, derrière lui, il découvrit 11 noms gravés dans le bois, en observant de plus près; il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des noms de Marina, Miranda, Lenalee, Fô … Chomesuke ..

« C'est assez macabre mais c'est une sorte de .. rituel chez .. les victimes »

Macabre .. ouais .. le mot était faible ..est ce que Lavi revenait ici pour lire les gravures ? Par plaisir ou pour se repentir ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser ….

Les bruits de pas de Lavi se rapprochait, hésitant, comment faire maintenant que Jasdevi savait ? La question lui trottait dans la tête .. non, elle y était plutôt figée. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabane à outils, baissa les yeux quand les deux prisonniers le fixèrent. Lavi s'approcha de Chomesuke, détacha les chaines du mur … il fallut qu'elle se débatte, mais Lavi était trop fort pour elle et la releva .. a ce moment, les manches de Lavi se relevèrent, Jasdevi put les apercevoir .. ces traces aux poignets qu'il connaissait si bien, il les avait lui même côtoyé pendant tant d'années ...

Les scarifications sur les bras de Lavi étaient encore très nettes, elles devaient durer de quelques heures à peine .. d'autres n'étaient plus que des cicatrices … Il eut un pincement au coeur.

Chomesuke et Lavi disparurent derrière la porte, Jasdevi entendit les portes de la grange s'ouvrirent puis se refermer. Où allaient ils ?

Les scarifications de Lavi lui revinrent en mémoire. La première fois qu'il les avait vu sur les bras du roux, c'était pendant leur première fois. Ça l'avait énervé; il avait trouvé ça stupide, mais ça montrer à quel point il était fragile et il ne voulait pas que la prochaine lame de rasoir qui entaillerait sa peau douce, soit à cause de lui. Alors il l'avait quitté, il n'avait trouvé que cette solution stupide. Il regarda ses propres poignets, en dessous des chaines, il restait encore de pales cicatrices … comme Lavi, il étai passé par là, mais il avait arrêté, grâce au rouquin .. grâce à ce petit garçon souriant et plein de vie qu'il croyait encore que Lavi était il y a quelques jours …

XXXX Plusieurs années auparavant XXXX

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital et qu'on lui avait apprit que ses parents étaient morts dans l'accident de voiture … il n'avait plus jamais été le même.

Il n'arrivait plus à sourire ni à faire confiance, il se méfiait de tout le monde. Puis pendant une longue période il était passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, plus autoritaire les unes que les autres ou beaucoup trop affectives pour lui, elles essayaient de le faire passer pour un petit garçon modèle et fragile, ce qu'il n'était pas.

Puis était venu les années de collège, les montées d'hormones des filles, qu'il avait TOUTES rejeté, la dégradation intellectuelle des garçons, la montagne de devoirs, les coups de rasoirs, déjà bien présents sur ses pauvres poignets d'enfants …. et Lavi, ce jeune garçon roux aux yeux émeraudes qui l'avait fasciné. Toujours souriant, plein de vie et énergique. Le voyant seul dans la cour, le roux était venu le voir, mais il l'avait rejeté. Il était revenu jour après jour. Il avait fini par s'attacher à lui et l'avait accepté.

Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais touché à une lame de rasoir, il avait ainsi connu Lenalee et Allen et ils ne s'était plus jamais quittés. Il avait apprit à supporter la présence des autres, à resourire et à faire confiance, et il était toujours partant pour une virée entre ado.

Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette rencontre allait engendrer de tels évènements.


	11. Le début de la fin

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

_Chapitre 11_

_Le début de la fin_

Lavi revint quelques heures plus tard, ses vêtements n'étaient pas les mêmes et il avait ramené de la nourriture sur un plateau pour l'Américain, il ne voulait pas que son ami manque de quelque chose, mais il ne devait pas sortir pour le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé un de plan de secours. Alors il attendait qu'une idée lui vienne.

« Je n'ai pas faim …

- S'il te plait Jas ! Sois raisonnable !

- Parce que tu l'es toi ? »

Un long silence, Lavi s'assit à coté du bond en soupirant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui, il n'aurai jamais dût être ici.

« Pourquoi es tu venu ici ?

- Parce que tout le monde s'inquiétait ! Tu as disparu depuis 3 jours ! Tu auras du y penser ! J'ai été voir chez toi, j'ai fouillé un peu, et j'ai trouvé une photo du groupe près de la grange … alors je suis venu voir. »

Un nouveau silence, il n'avait pas pensé que les autres s'inquièteraient autant. Il se rapprocha de Jasdevi et posa sa tête sur son épaule, le blond ne le rejeta pas, il ferma les yeux.

« Tu devrai manger quand même.

- A quoi bon ? Tu vas me tuer après ..

- Tu écoute un peu ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure ? Je-ne-veux-pas-te-tuer-ni-te-faire-le-moindre-mal !

- Et pourquoi moi et pas les autres ? »

Lavi hésita, puis il releva la tête, posa sa main sur la joue du blond et l'embrassa; Jasdevi ne réagit pas, ne répondit pas à son baiser, Lavi s'écarta, son « ami » lui lança un regard noir.

« Si tu m'aimais vraiment je ne serais pas attaché ici.

- Mais ..

- Il n'y a pas de « Mais » qui tiennent »

Un troisième silence, insoutenable. Lavi se leva et alla dehors, prenant au passage le paquet de cigarette. Jasdevi attendit de ne plus entendre de bruit puis il attrapa la fourchette sur le plateau. L'idée lui était venue dès qu'il avait vu les couverts. Il essaya de mettre tant bien que mal les dents de la fourchette dans la serrure du cadenas qui attachait ses chaines.

Un cliquetis … les chaines tombèrent .. mais que faire après ? Prévenir la police ? En parler d'abord à Kanda et Allen ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais bon, foncer dans le tas était la meilleure option qu'il avait pour le moment. Il se dirigea prudemment vers la sortie, regarda discrètement dehors, il ferai nuit dans peu de temps. Lavi était adossé à un arbre, fumant, une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensés, mais ce regard vide fait frissonner Jasdevi .. il n'était pas normal, c'était comme un vide abyssal où on n'arrivait pas à voir le fond.

Il alla doucement d'abord, faisant le moins de bruit possible, il n'y avait pas sa moto, il devra donc courir …. un craquement, une foutue branche morte sous son pied … et merde ...

« Jas ? »

Il se retourna, Lavi l'avait vu, Jasadevi se mit à courir aussi vite que possible dans une direction quelconque.

« Jas ! Attends ! »

Il entendit Lavi courir derrière lui .. il ne savait pas ce que ferai le roux si il parvenait à le rattraper .. mais il n'avait pas envie de le savoir …

XXXX Quelques temps avant chez Allen et Kanda XXXX

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût céder, mais Yuu était plus fort que lui et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Allongé dans ses bras, Allen se donna une claque mental, son bassin lui faisait encore un peu mal mais dans une petit demi-heure, il pourrait marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser sur son front, il sourit, il était bien comme ça .; il n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde.

« Je vais aller préparer le diner.

- Non ! Reste encore un peu !

- Mais qui va encore se plaindre qu'il a faim après ? »

Allen soupira et maudit son estomac d'être un vrai trou noir. Laissant Yuu se lever et s'habiller, il s'étira de tout son long, faisait craquer quelques os au passage, puis se rallongea. Il entendit Kanda cuisinant tout en chantant, Allen rit, le japonais était un chanteur de cuisine et de douche, mais un très bon chanteur quand même.

Le blandinet décida de se lever pour aider son amant à la cuisine, il se doucha et s'habilla. Mais au moment où il finissait de s'habiller, un énorme bruit fit trembler le pavillon. Des cris s'élevèrent dans la maison. Allen sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta une fois dans la cuisine. Yuu était bloqué contre le mur, mains dans le dos par deux policiers, et trois autres fouillaient dans les placards, armés de révolvers , ils se retournèrent vers Allen, puis s'adressèrent à Kanda.

« Tiens ! Et en plus de vendre de la drogue, tu te tapes des mineurs ? T'aggrave ton cas mon gars !

- Allen habite ici avec moi ! C'est tout ! Laissez le en dehors de ça !

- C'est vrai ? Tu habites ici de ton plein gré petit ? »

Allen ne put que faire un mouvement de tête pour acquiescer, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête .. Yuu ? Un dealeur ? Mais il n'y avait jamais eu une seule parcelle de drogue ici, se n'était un drogué non plus … alors d'où venait le deux paquets blancs sur la table ? …. c'était ça qu'il faisait quand il disparaissait, mais pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas besoin pour gagner sa vie, il avait son entreprise ….

Les menottes aux poignets, Kanda sortit de la pièce avec les policiers? Allen à ses cotés, lui caressait la joue, signe qu'il était là et qu'il allait tout faire pour le récupérer au plus vite … il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, ni se retrouver en famille d'accueil jusqu'à sa majorité ….


	12. Fatalité

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

_Chapitre 12_

_Fatalité_

Il était assit dans la deuxième salle d'interrogatoire, on lui avait posé des centaines de questions sur Kanda, sa relation avec lui, le travail du Japonais, sur la drogue, sur lui même. Il avait gardé tant d'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'un autre policier entre dans la salle et dise que le suspect avait avoué, Allen s'était écroulé, il n'aurait jamais cru que son amant soit capable de ça, vendre de la drogue, alors qu'il avait déjà une bonne fortune dans ses coffres.

Il lui avait été interdit de le voir, mais il avait pu l'apercevoir dans le couloir quand les policiers l'avaient emmené dans une cellule provisoire. Le blandinet s'était précipité à ses cotés, l'avait embrassé de toutes ses forces et s'était collé à lui dans un pure élan de désespoir.

Les policiers avaient dût se mettre à trois pour dégager Allen de son amant … qui n'avait rien dit devant les larmes et les supplications du cadet. Il avait juste murmuré un « pardon » et s'était mordu la lèvre.

Le verdict était tombé, Allen allait être prit en main et Kanda irait en prison pendant cinq ans et devra payer une amende, l'argent n'était pas un problème. Allen se demandait juste si sa famille d'accueil lui permettrait de revoir son amant ...

XXXX Du coté de Jasdevi et Lavi XXXXX

Ils courraient comme ça depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Jasdevi était presque à bout, un poing de coté lui tapant dans les cotes. Cette forêt n'en finissait pas, et Lavi ne lâchait pas l'affaire, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici, ou qu'il trouve une cachette. Même si Lavi lui avait promit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il avait eu une peur horrible qu'il le fasse quand même en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère et aux autres.

Une idée lui venue, un endroit où Lavi n'oserai pas aller, c'était cruel mais si il voulait lui échapper c'était le seul moyen, le seul endroit. Il tourna à gauche entre les arbres, cet endroit n'était pas loin, c'était l'ancienne maison de Lavi lui même, trop de mauvais souvenirs dans cette grande battisse à l'entrée de la forêt, il s'y reposerait le temps que son poing de coté passe, il passerai par derrière et retournerai à la ville pour prévenir Allen et Kanda, c'était son plan pour le moment.

Après quelques foulées de plus, il l'a vu, le lierre courait sur les murs, recouvrant presque toute la maison, la mauvaise herbe avait envahit le jardin, il sauta par dessus la porte du jardin et entra, la porte n'était pas fermé.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Lavi n'était pas entré, mais une surprise l'attendait à l'intérieur. La maison était ravagée, les meubles étaient sans dessus dessous, un vrai carnage. Et pourtant, aucune trace de poussière, seule une toile d'araignée solitaire était présente dans un coin du plafond.

« J'y fais le ménage tous les mois .. mais je ne déplace rien ... »

Jasdevi sursauta, Lavi, les yeux fixant le plancher, adossé contre le mur se tenait devant lui. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il s'était forcé à venir ici, il jouait avec ses mains, les entrelaçant, les détachant, faisant des petits moulinets.

« S'il te plait Jas .. sortons d'ici …

-Non »

Lavi ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux, continuant de fixer le sol ou de regarder par la porte comme si sa mère allait arriver et les surprendre.

Le roux se mit à trembler et sortit de la maison en courant, surprenant Jasdevi, il entendit des sanglots étouffés du roux à l'extérieur, c'était dur pour lui aussi, il savait que Lavi ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il avait quand même peur. Lui aussi se sentait mal dans cette maison, comme si on le fixait constamment d'un oeil mauvais, la trace de cette horrible femme resterai surement gravée à jamais dans ces murs.

Il n'entendit plus les sanglots de Lavi à l'extérieur, peut être que le rouquin était finalement partit .. il tenta sa chance, il alla vers la porte et regarda à droite et à gauche, Lavi se trouvait juste en dessous de la fenêtre, recroquevillé, ne faisant même pas attention à lui. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Le blond avança de quelques pas mais s'arrêta en réalisant … Lavi n'avait pas abandonné, il faisait une crise … il s'en aperçu en entendant la respiration plaintif du jeune homme. Un pincement au coeur. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser dans cet état.

Jasdevi s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant tout doucement, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il caressa sa tête, toujours avec une extrême douceur, comme quand ils étaient enfants.

La crise passa peu à peu, la respiration de Lavi redevint normale, le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus contre son ami, profitant un peu plus de cette chaleur qui l'entourait. Cette même chaleur qui se posa sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma, répondant au baiser qui lui était offert.

Un long et langoureux baiser naquit entre leurs lèvres, ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir respirer. Lavi osait encore moins regarder Jasdevi dans les yeux. Le blond prit le menton de son ami « amant » entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Lavi devint rouge.

« Pardon

-Crétin, je t'ai déjà dis que je me fichais de tes excuses.

-Mais ... »

Ce fut une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Jasdevi qui vinrent cueillir les siennes pour le faire taire, un nouveau baiser vit le jour, plus long, plus intense. Aucun des deux ne savaient si c'était une bonne idée ou non, après ce qui c'était passé, après tant de temps, mais ils se désiraient, comme le jour de leur première fois.


	13. The end

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: Jasvi / Yullen

Attention: Fic' M !

Notes: voilà la fin ! ATTENTION Yaoi M. J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire cette fic', et j'ai été très heureuse de la terminer ! Bonne lecture, et à peut être une prochaine fois pour une autre fic' ! Merci infiniment à Shigure-chan de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir laissé autant de commentaires super motivant ! Et merci beaucoup aux autres aussi ! w

_Chapitre 13_

_The end_

C'était comme si ils avaient été coupé de la réalité après avoir échangé ce deuxième baiser, même après être rentré dans la maison, l'aura oppressante avait comme disparu. Ils étaient en feu, n'en pouvant plus, ils avaient grimpé les escaliers, étaient allés dans l'ancienne chambre du rouquin et avaient continué de s'embrasser, de s'enlacer.

Mais bientôt, les baisers et les caresses ne leur suffirent plus. Leur désire était ardant, les vêtements volèrent dans la chambre. Ils redécouvraient le corps de l'autre, perfectionnés, peaufinés par le temps. C'était un vrai régal.

Ils n'entendaient plus que les gémissements de l'autre, ils ne sentaient plus que les lèvres et les mains sur leur corps. Se frottant l'un à l'autre sans gène, leur plaisir ne faisait qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde.

« Jas …

-Va si .. ça serai fâcheux que je te fasse mal ... »

Une fois que Lavi eut enlevé le boxer de son amant, il s'agenouilla devant lui, prit son membre rendu dur par leurs caresses, et le prit en bouche, commençant de longs vas et vient. Chaque coup de langue apporté, arrachait un long gémissement de plaisir au blond qui ne mit pas longtemps à haleter, perdant son souffle.

« La .. Lavi, u .. tu peux arrêter »

Le roux obéit et libéra la virilité du blond pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Jasdevi allongea doucement Lavi sur le lit, continuant ses caresses. Il unit à nouveaux leurs lèvres, puis descendit vers le cou, continuant en direction du torse.

« J..Jas ..

-Tu n'es vraiment pas patient »

Le blond écarta doucement les jambes de son amant et s'y plaça, posa ses deux mains sur les hanches, il pénétra doucement le roux et qui étouffa son cri de douleur dans un nouveau baiser. Une fois totalement à l'intérieur de son amant, il ne bougea pas, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

C'est quand le roux lui donna le feu vert en l'embrassant et l'enlaçant, que Jasdevi commença à bouger en lui. Au début se ne fut que de petits vas et vient mais ils furent vite remplacés par de grands coups de bassin, arrachant des cris de plaisir au deux jeunes hommes.

Dix minutes, vingts minutes, c'était comme si les le temps passaient à une vitesse folle, voulant à tout prix les séparer. Mais eux ne le voulait pas, ils se désiraient toujours aussi ardemment. Ils ne se lassaient pas, ils n'étaient toujours pas satisfait, ils en voulaient toujours plus.

Mais la fatigue vint, et après un dernier gémissement dans lequel Jasdevi se déversa une nouvelle fois en son amant, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, épuisés, haletant, mais souriant, ils s'enlacèrent, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre .. et se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

XXXX Quelques heures plus tard XXXX

Il s'était réveillé avec un mal de jambes, pire que dans ses souvenirs, mais comme lui avait un jour dit Allen: « Plus ça fait mal le matin, mieux c'était la veille ». Cette petite phrase le fit rire. Il avait but il y a quelques minutes un anti-douleur qu'il avait toujours sur lui, ses jambes lui faisaient déjà moins mal. Mais un autre problème se posait.

Qu'allaient ils faire maintenant ? Ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il avait disparu, et Jasdevi presque 24 heures, si ils revenaient comme si de rien n'était, que diraient ils ? Jasdevi arriverait il à garder le silence sur ce qu'il avait vu ? Ou irait il voir la police quand il aurait le dos tourné ? Il avait peur. Assit devant la table la cuisine, les mains sur le visage, il pleurait.

Le blond dormait encore, il n'avait cessé de caresser d'une main tendre son visage avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était encore taché de sang, il était descendu et c'était mille fois rincé les mains à l'eau. Mais le sang ne partait pas, il avait même l'impression qu'il s'étendait encore et toujours après chaque rinçage.

Il paniquait … paniquait car il redoutait que tout se passe comme la dernière fois, que Jasdevi se réveille, vienne le voir et lui dise qu'ils n'auraient pas dût .. Il commença à manquer d'air, une nouvelle crise, il essaya de se calmer, mais rien à faire.

C'était insoutenable, le manque d'air et le sang qui continuait à couler sur ses bras et ses vêtements, il se sentait oppressé de nouveau par l'aura de cette maison, son coeur se serrait, son ventre se compressait, tous ses muscles n'étaient plus que souffrance.

Deux bras venant de derrière vinrent l'enlacer, faisant disparaître le sang et la douleur.

« Calme toi Lavi, tout va bien

-De .. Depuis combien de temps es tu réveillé ?

-Cinq ou dix minutes à peine, ça va tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas ça va »

Lavi se leva et alla se blottir un peu plus contre son amant, sa chaleur le calma, il se sentait de nouveau serin.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pa .. parler de quoi ? »

La crainte réapparaissait.

« On ne peut pas rester éternellement là, il va falloir qu'on retourne chez nous

- E... et ?

- Comme j'ai signalé ta disparition à la police, il va bien falloir qu'on leur dise où nous étions. »

La crainte le submergea d'un seul coup … Jasdevi voulait le dénoncer … Mais pourtant … Il pensait qu'il l'aimait … cette nuit n'en était pas la preuve même ?

Il se mit à trembler et repoussa le blond, le regardant, terrifié.

« Tu … Tu veux me dénoncer ?

-Non Lavi, calme toi et écoute moi !

-Je .. Je croyais que … Tu .. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Lavi ! Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais te dénoncer ! S'il te plait calme toi ! »

Lavi recula, terrifié, se bouchant les oreilles, il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voulait pas savoir si c'était encore pour entendre qu'il était coupable, qu'il allait finir sa vie en prison. Il se retrouva bloqué contre le mur, Jasdevi s'approcha de lui, La panique s'intensifia.

« Ne m'approche pas !

- Lavi, ne te mets pas dans ces états s'il te plait ! Calme toi ! Je vais t'expliquer cal...

- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Le sang était partout, sur les murs, sur ses mains, sur les meubles, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il n'entendait plus la voix de son amant.

Quand il sentit la main de Jasdevi sur sa joue, il le repoussa brutalement, le faisant tomber à terre, l'ainé s'agrippa à lui, ils tombèrent ensemble par terre. Lavi ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il ne voulait pas qu'il le dénonce. Il sentit Jasdevi essayer de se relever. Ses mains rencontrèrent quelque chose et s'y agrippèrent … Tout devint noir …

Lavi ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il les rouvrit, il se remit à trembler. Ses mains étaient autour du cou de son homme .. elles y étaient fermement agrippées. Il desserra son emprise tout doucement.

« Jas ? »

Le blond avait les yeux fermés, il ne bougeait pas. C'était une mauvaise blague c'est ça ? Il allait rouvrir les yeux dans quelques secondes en lui disant qu'il l'avait bien eu …. n'est ce pas ?

« Jas ? »

Une marque bleuté sur son cou, à l'emplacement de ses mains, le blond ne bougeait toujours pas. Lavi réalisa.

« J .. Jas ! »

Tremblant comme une feuille, Lavi se releva … il avait étranglé Jasdevi … Il avait tué Jasdevi … C'était impossible .. il n'en avait aucun souvenir …. tout comme la fois où il avait tué sa mère … Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lui brouillant la vue.

« Je … Je suis désolé Jas .. Je … je voulais pas ... »

Il l'avait tué, cette pensé se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête, il ne pouvait quitter son regard du corps sans vie sur le sol … il avait l'air si paisible pourtant … Il prit le corps de son amant dans ses bras et le porta. Il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre avec ce poids, avec la mort de son aimé sur la conscience. C'était trop pour lui.

Il quitta la maison, portant le corps de Jasdevi, l'enlaçant. Il allait disparaître avec lui en emmenant tout. Son passé, la dernière trace de sa mère, son cadavre, le tueur en série, les traces des meurtres, les noms gravés sur le bois, la grange … Jas …. tout allait disparaître avec lui.

Une fois arrivé dans la grange, il posa doucement le corps de Jasdevi sur la paille, et alla tailler sur le mur des gravures leurs noms, il y en avait maintenant 13 …

Il alla ensuite prendre la réserve d'essence de la moto de Jasdevi qu'il avait caché derrière la grange et versa son contenu partout dans la grange, sur les mur, dans la paille. L'état de la vielle battisse devrait permettre au feu de se propager rapidement.

Il sortit de sa poche son briquet et alla chercher le révolver dans le box de sa mère, jetant un dernier regard à son cadavre. Il ne l'entendait plus rire.

Il retourna près du corps de son aimé, alluma le briquet et le jeta à l'entrée, le feu prit immédiatement, il le regarda se propager, quand il fut assez près d'eux, il s'assit à coté du corps de Jasdevi, pointant son révolver sur sa trempe …. tout allait enfin disparaître, il allait enfin être libre.

Son seul regret était d'avoir mêlé son amour à tout ça …

Un grand bruit, comme un coup de tonnerre, résonna dans la grange, la tête de Lavi se posa sur le torse de Jasdevi. Le feu continua de se propager.

Quand les pompier arrivèrent, ils prirent une semaine à éteindre le feu qui s'était étendu sur une grande partie de la forêt.

Quand ils eurent enfin réussit à l'éteindre, l'ancienne maison avait été entièrement détruite et il ne restait absolument rien de la grange.

Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé, et l'affaire tomba dans l'oubli dans les mois qui suivirent.

_NDA_: voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maintenant je suis sur une autre fic', qui mettra un peu de temps a arriver malheureusement, voilà la « bande annonce » :

« Yuu Kanda est un garçon à problème, 18 ans, rebelle, désobéissant, buveur, il ne cesse de faire le mur pour aller à des soirées plus louches les unes que les autres. A la fin d'une soirée de trop, mais pas du tout comme les autres, ses parents décident de l'envoyer dans un couvent pour garçon à la campagne au sud de l'Italie. Un couvent très stricte et religieux, où la choral est le coeur de ce lieu sacré et où s'élèvent des voix divines. Mais tout n'est pas si blanc ici … et le jeune japonais le découvrira bien assez vite »

Fanfiction M

Lavyuu et d'autres couples passager XD

Gore/Suspense

Inspiration: Le serment des limbes et Miserere de GRANGE

J'espère tous vous revoir bientôt !


End file.
